Big Brother GG Style
by Sweetestdream2182
Summary: Story will not be completed! Rory leaves home for the summer to join the reality TV show Big Brother. She is in for a few surprises: Lane, Paris, Tristan, Jess, Dean and more. Chapter 10 up.
1. Rules and Goodbyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls nor do I own the reality TV show Big Brother or its host. I only borrow them for the sake of this story.

* * *

"Mom! You are not going to believe this!" Rory said as she entered the Dragonfly Inn. She had just received news that would change the rest of her summer forever. 

"What is it sweets?" Lorelei asked not looking up from what she was doing. "I'm going on Big Brother mom!" Rory replied jumping up and down."Big Brother? As in the TV show? My daughter's gonna be on TV?" Lorelei couldn't belive it for a sec. She wasecstatic at the news until it all sunk in. "You're going to leave mommy for the whole summer?" Lorelei actually looked like she had just gotten news that Rory was going to Alaska for the next 5 years. "Sorry mom, but I have a chance of winning money to actually pay for my next few years at Yale. How can I resist that?" Lorelei knew that Rory was right. She also knew that it meant that Rory wouldn't owe anything to her parents anymore. "Okay love… when does this thing start?" "Well mom, it starts tomorrow actually. Which means I have to start packing tonight." It was last minute but it was still good. Rory was determined to do this. "Tomorrow, did you say tomorrow? How can those people expect you to leave tomorrow? That's just crazy?" "Mom, calm down! They do it this way so that nothing gets out before the contestants all meet up. How entertaining would it be if I knew who was going to be there before I moved in?" Rory was keeping it together even though she would miss her mother like crazy. "I guess your right sweets. But that's so soon.How about movie night tonight Ror? Our last night before you leave" "sure mom, of course."

So the Gilmore Girls did what they do best. They packed (way too much) and had their usual junk food and movie night. They spent, as much time as they could together knowing that in that in the Big Brotherhouse there was no communication with the outside world.

Lying in bed that night Rory realized that for the first time in her life she was going to be stuck with 11 strangers with whom she had no choice but to socialize. What was she going to do? She couldn't just avoid these people; they would be her roommates for 10 weeks. What if they didn't like her? What if she couldn't stand them? There had to be at least one person with whom she'd get along with right? She finally drifted off to sleep with a million thoughts swimming in her mind.

The goodbyes lasted forever the next morning. Mother and daughter weren't used to this much time apart. Sure there had been some trips and things when they had been forced to be apart from each other but it was nonetheless hard. "Rory hun, I'm going to miss you like crazy, you know that right?" Lorelei said to her daughter. "I'm going to miss you too mom, but you'll be okay. You've got Luke now and Sookie. It's only 10 weeks. You won't even know I'm gone." Rory was trying her hardest to reassure her mother but it wasn't working. "It's time to go mom, I love you!" She said as she hugged her mom close. "I love you too Ror. Have fun! Bring back the bacon hun!"

Before going to the house Rory had to meet the producers and get a little preview of what was to happen.

She walked into the studio a little unsure of herself but ready for the new experiences she would encounter in the house. She walked up to who she knew was the host of the show and introduced herself.

"Hello I'm Rory Gilmore and I'm supposed to meet the producers here before moving into the house."

"Hi Rory, I'm Julie Chen (A/N: I think that's how it's spelled). Welcome to Big Brother. Please follow me."

So Rory followed Julie to a small sitting area. "Please sit down Rory, this shouldn't take very long. Would you like any coffee?" Julie asked her as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"I would love coffee. Thank You." Julie handed her the coffee and had a seat.

"Well Rory, as you know you've been chosen amongst thousands to experience Big Brother. As you know this is a reality show and everything will be taped and recorded."

Julie began.

"Everything?" Rory asked with a little fear on her face.

"Yes everything. The only area in the house where there will be no camera is in the small area that holds the toilet. Our shower and bath are on camera also but there are curtains and smoked glass and we would never air anything inappropriate on television."

This was a little scary to Rory. She had seen the show though so she knew that when they took showers the cameras couldn't see much but the person's head over the shower door.

"What about my roommates? Do I get to know who they are before I walk into the house?" She knew it wasn't likely but she just had to ask. Curiosity was getting the best of her. She would have to spend over two months with those people; she wanted to know who they were.

"Sorry dear but their identity will not be know to you until we reach the house. All I can tell you is to expect the unexpected. You might just know a few of them or they might all be strangers." Only Julie and the producers knew the identity of the other 11 competitors. They were picked to shock and to entertain. Some were opposites some were compatible and some were just alike enough to cause friction.

"The only thing we have to cover now before you go to the house is the rules. There will be absolutely no communication with the outside world, which means no telephone, no computer, no television, no radio, no newspapers and no clocks. Those are basically the only rules. You have to take good care of the house for you will have to live there until you are sent home."

Rory couldn't believe those were the only rules she had to follow. "What about food and coffee? Please tell me there will be coffee in the house?" She hadn't thought about that yet but now she was a little scared. What if there was no coffee in the house? There wouldn't do that would they?

"Well Rory, those are things you'll just have to find out for yourself. I CAN tell you that you won't starve to death but what fun would it be, if I told you everything before you got into that house? Now, do you have any questions?"

"No, I think that's all." Sure there were tons of questions she could ask but she could think of nothing at that moment.

"Okay well, if there's nothing else then I guess we should take you to the house. You are the last person to arrive; everyone was taken to the entrance of the house and is waiting for you to enter. Of course conversations aren't allowed until everyone is inside so you haven't really missed that much. Are you ready?" Julie asked her as she got up from the table.

It's at that moment that Rory started to question herself. She was getting a little nervous. What if she was the first person to be sent out of that house? What if there was no coffee in that house? What if she really hated it in there? She had to get herself together. She started thinking about Yale and about her grandparents and the money she wouldn't have to borrow if she could only win this thing. That was the thing that got her to her feet. She grabbed her bag and started out behind Julie. She was finally going to her new home.

Julie led her out the door and down a little path. She could see the house from where she was and she could see 6 guys and 5 girls from where she was standing. Their faces were a bit blurry but she could still see her new roommates.

"You're really going to have fun in there Rory." Julie said as they kept on walking.

Rory was just about to answer when her housemates came into focus. What she saw both surprised her and scared her. She couldn't believe that among those eleven blurry faces were some that she actually knew. All of a sudden she wasn't so sure if she wanted to participate in this TV show. What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

Well readers, there you have it. I haven't written a fanfic in forever and I thought I'd give it a shot. I know the first few chapters are mostly crap but I had a hard time starting this out. 

Anyone have any ideas who she could be "stuck" with in the house?

Please review this story; I really want to know what you all think!


	2. Introductions

Hello to everyone who's reading this story. Sorry if it took so long to update but work is crazy! A big thank you goes to everyone who has reviewed…

* * *

"You're really going to have fun in there Rory." Julie said as they kept on walking. 

Rory was just about to answer when her housemates came into focus. What she saw both surprised her and scared her. She couldn't believe that among those eleven blurry faces were some that she actually knew. All of a sudden she wasn't so sure if she wanted to participate in this TV show. What had she gotten herself into?

When they got to the door Rory joined her fellow housemates in complete silence. She had so many questions for the familiar faces in front of her but she had to follow the rules.

"Welcome houseguests! As you see, everyone has arrived. In silence, each one of you will go through the front door and choose a bed. As you will see when you enter the house, there are different beds with different degrees of comfort. As you will also see there are not quite enough beds for everyone. You will enter the house in the same order in which you arrived here, with 1 minute between each of you. There will be no talking until each of you has put their bag on one of the beds and you are all seated in the living room. The last person will pick up the envelope with the number 1 on it and open it once everyone is ready. I think that is all for now. It's time to go in. Good luck to all of you and have fun." Julie looked at all of them one at a time. She thensent in the first houseguest.

After exactly 12 minutes it was Rory's turn to enter the house. She knew that she would be stuck with one of the bad beds, or even worse the floor. As she walked through the front door she saw what Julie had meant by different beds with different degrees of comfort.

The first room looked like a jungle. The walls were painted in greens and camouflage to look like leaves and trees. Three cots, with bags on them, lined one of the walls.

The second room was blue with aquariums painted on the walls. In there she saw one King sized bed, with two bags on it, and two single beds each with one bag on it.

The third room was painted to look like a library. Huge bookshelves had been painted on the walls. In there she saw one single bed and two Kings. She put her bag on the only spot left… one of the two Kings. In her head she hoped that her bedmate was someone she wouldn't mind sleeping next to. In a way she wished that they hadn't been forced to bring matching bags. That way she'd have an idea as to whose bed she'd be sharing.

She finally joined the rest of the houseguests in the living room. It had funky colored furniture that she just loved. She sat on the only available seat, a fuzzy pink chair. She remembered Julie's instructions. On the table lay two envelopes. She picked up the one marked number 1 and opened it and read out loud.

_**Hope you like your new home houseguests. Take a good look around at the people sitting with you. Now's you're chance to introduce yourselves. One by one please tell the others your name, age, where you live, what you do for a living and something you choose to share. We will start by the last person to enter the house. Once you are done…the first person to enter the house will open envelope two. **_

**_Julie. _**

Rory looked around once more at the people around her. She started the introduction process.

"Hi everyone, my name's Rory Gilmore and I'm 21 years old. I've lived in a small town called Stars Hollow my whole life. I am presently a student at Yale University so I guess I live in New Haven. I am a coffee-addict." Rory finished not quite sure what to tell them.

"I guess I'm next. My name's Josh and I'm 31. I'm from Chicago and I'm a doctor. Ummm… I used to be an actor."

"The name's Dean Forrester, I'm 21 years old. I live in Stars Hollow and I'm a mechanic. I'm married." Dean looked at Rory when he spoke. He wasn't sure if he should tell the rest of the house that they knew each other so he decided to keep quiet.

"Hey everyone, I'm Kelly. I'm 35 years old and I live in California. I'm a hairdresser but I used to be a model. I have 3 kids."

"Hello all my name's Lane. I'm 21 years old from Stars Hollow. I play drums in a band and I work in a diner. Music is my life." This show was just a means of getting some money for her… she was justso glad that she wasn't going to have to spend the next few weeks with nobody she knew.

"Hello, my name's Brady and I'm 26. I live in New York and I'm a student by day, bartender by night. I love to party."

"Jess Mariano, 21, New York, writer, author and student." His gaze fell on Rory as he said that. He couldn't believe he was here…with her… and Dean…and Lane. He knew Rory had been surprised at seeing him,they hadn't seen each other since THAT NIGHT in her dorm and thiswasn't exactly his kind of thing.

"Well y'all I'm Danielle. I'm 33 from Las Vegas. I'm a dancer. I've been married three times."

"Hey everyone I'm Lacy and I'm 28. I'm a teacher in Detroit. I've traveled the world at least once."

"My name's Paris, I'm 21. I go to Yale where I write for the paper. I excel at everything I do so I'm going to win this." Rory looked at her then. It amazed her to see that Paris was still the same one she hadn't gotten along with at Chilton. She was glad to see her though... she would definitely bring life to this place.

"Looks like I'm the dad of the house. My name's Mark, I'm a 45 year old firefighter from Houston. I'm happily married with three great kids."

"Hey everyone, my name's Tristan Dugrey and I'm 21. I own a bookstore called Mary's in Raleigh North Carolina. I know at least three people in this house." Tristan finished as he looked around at the other houseguests.

Gasps were heard all around as the houseguests heard what he had said. The twelve houseguests looked around at the others wondering who he was talking about. Rory knew that he meant her, Paris and Dean and she knew that out of eleven other guests she knew 5 of them. She also knew that everyone but her, Paris and Dean wasat that moment racking their brains to figure it out… they'd justhave to wait and see.

* * *

Okay everyone, there's chapter two. Not exactly what you expected? I know it wasn't much except for character introduction but it's all I could write if I wanted to update tonight. 

I will try to update as often as I can but I'm afraid most of it will be done on weekends.

Please tell me what you think… your opinions and ideas are appreciated!

CarpeDiemB120- I know the story kind of resembles Meet Me In The Middle but I didn't mean it to. It will be very different, I promise.


	3. Food and Confessions

Chapter Three is finally here! Thanks a lot to everyone who has reviewed, I appreciate it very much.

Sadly I still don't own The Gilmore Girls. Nor do I own Big Brother or anyone involved with the show. I'm just borrowing it all for this story.

* * *

"Hey everyone, my name's Tristan Dugrey and I am 21. I own a bookstore called Mary's in Raleigh North Carolina. I know at least three people in this house." Tristan finished as he looked around at the other houseguests. 

Gasps were heard all around as the houseguests heard what he had said. The twelve houseguests looked around at the others wondering who he was talking about. Rory knew that he meant her, Paris and Dean and she knew that out of eleven other guests she knew 5 of them. As for the other strangers… they'd have to wait and see because there was another envelope to open before they could ask any questions.

Tristan reached for envelope number two and opened it. Inside he found a note resembling the first note given to them.

**Hello houseguests. I you go to the kitchen you will see that the cupboards and refrigerator are completely empty except for dishes and water. Your next task is to get some food for the next week. In the diary room there is a bag for all of you. In the bags you will find swimsuits and 15 plastic balls containing blank slips of paper. On the slips of paper you will write 15 items of food that you would like to see in the fridge and the cupboards and then you will put on your swimsuits and head outside where you will find yet another note. It's now time to win some food.**

**Have fun**

**Julie.**

"I can't believe they will make us WIN our food… what happens if we win nothing? Does that mean we don't eat?" Rory asked afraid that she'd starve in that house.

"Don't worry Rory, I'm sure they won't let us starve." Mark answered her in a reassuring way.

"I hope not… I just hope there's coffee!" What would she do without her favorite beverage in the world? Her life would end if she didn't have any coffee.

Both Paris and Jess couldn't help but snicker at Rory's fear of not being able to drink coffee. 'I guess she hasn't changed much,' Jess thought to himself.

Tristan reappeared with small bags in hand and handed one to each person. The twelve contestants proceeded to take out the slips of paper and write down the items they would like to eat. Rory just had to write down coffee on two slips. Once everyone was done and changed they all headed outside.

Right by the swimming pool stood a small stand with an envelope on it. Tristan again picked it up and read it out loud.

**Well houseguests, welcome to your first food competition. As you all see inside the swimming pool we've put 300 plastic balls just like the ones containing your "food slips". You will dump your balls into the swimming pool with the other ones. At the sound of the whistle one of you will jump in the pool and throw out as many balls as you can within thirty seconds. Once the whistle blows again you will get out of the pool and the next person will jump in. The catch? For every five, empty balls you get, you will throw out one food item.**

**Good luck and have fun!**

**Julie**

"So, who goes first?" Asked Josh looking around at the group.

"I think that we should go in the same order as the introductions. It will be much more easier and it will save us some time. Now who's with me?" Paris spoke up taking charge of the group just as she'd always done.

"I'm with Paris." Dean spoke up.

"Yeah okay!" The rest of the group replied in unison.

"So Rory, that means you go first, get ready 'cause I'm sure the whistle will blow soon." Tristan said just as the whistle blew.

Rory jumped into the pool and started throwing out as many balls as she could. She tried her hardest to see if they contained something but it was practically impossible to tell. Before she knew it the whistle blew again and she got out of the water.

One by one the houseguests went in and threw out as many of the balls as they could. Once every one had gone in they sat down and started to check the balls for food slips. Out of 375 balls collected they had managed to get 80 food slips and 275 empty ones and ended up with 25 different food items. Among the list was coffee (yay!), chocolate, carrots, steak, chicken, rice, cheese, pasta, Pepsi and an array of different food groups.

Most of the house was happy with their supplies for the next week. At least they wouldn't have to live on peanut butter and bread. Upon entering the house the guests gathered in the living room to get to know each other better. Just as they had all sat down a voice was heard inside the living room. "Rory Gilmore, please go to the Diary room". Rory looked at the rest of her housemates shrugging her shoulders. What could this be about? She went to the Diary room and sat down.

That's when she saw a note on the table in front of her chair.

**Hello Houseguest, welcome to your first diary room entry. This is the only place in the house where you can safely say whatever is on your mind. Today, we would you to tell us what you thing of the house so far. Once you are done please send in the next guest. The last one to come to the Diary Room will be asked to take the big envelope to the living room and open it with the other guests.**

Rory looked at the screen in front of her. She had so many things to say and so many emotions to express yet she had no idea where to begin.

"_Mmhmm, well, I don't really know where to start. Umm, I guess I'm surprised at the people who are in here with me. I never thought that I would be in this house with so many people that I actually know. We haven't really had a chance to talk, well; I guess you already saw that but anyway… I guess if someone would have told me that there would be people I knew in here the last person I expected to see was Jess. I mean out of Dean and Paris and Lane and Jess and Tristan… Oh My God! Tristan! I haven't seen him in like years… It was shocking to see him too. I don't really know how I feel about that, I mean, when we were in high school we didn't exactly get along and then there was that kiss and the play. He was always annoying me and stuff. I guess we weren't exactly friends or anything but I did miss him a little. He made things kind of interesting."_

_Rory couldn't believe how much she was talking. Things were just coming out of her mouth and she couldn't stop._

"_As for the others well, I'm glad that Paris and Lane are here. At least I will have some good friends around. I don't know how I feel about Jess and Dean though. The last time I saw Jess it didn't end too well, not that it ended well with Dean either but… anyway, I guess I should stop talking right? This is all going to be harder than I thought." Rory got up and headed back to the living room to join the others._

123

123

While Rory talked the other houseguests were sitting in the living room talking about the food competition and what it would be like living in the house for 10 weeks.

"This is going to be a very rewarding competition." Paris said to the others.

"You really think you're it don't you Paris?" Brady asked her in a sarcastic way.

"Yes I do. Do you have a problem with that Brady?" Paris was practically shooting daggers at Brady when she spoke.

At that moment Rory walked into the living room and announced that it was Josh's turn in the Diary Room.

Josh from Chicago walked into the room and read the note just as Rory had. He too looked at the screen for a few seconds before starting to speak.

"_What can I say exactly? Well, I for one Iwas surprised when I heard that guy Tristan, introduce himself. I couldn't believe that he knows three people. At first I thought it was just a coincidence that I would walk in here and see someone I used to baby-sit but now I know it wasn't exactly that. Now I'm just a little scared you could say because some of the guests know more than one person and could more easily form some alliances. I do think that this will be fun. I plan on going far in this game. I'd have to say my biggest competition is Tristan or Brady… but that's just first opinions. Anyway, I'm out."_

123

123

In the living room there was a discussion about books going on.

"I still believe that Stephen King is a great author, no matter what you guys say."

Tristan was telling the others.

"Maybe, but he's not a classic." Jess said quickly. "Hemmingway, now there's a writer."

"Okay guys, Dean, it's your turn in the Room." Josh announced as he walked into the living room.

Just like the other two before him he entered the room and read the note.

"_This sucks! I can't believe you put me in this house with these people. Now I'm stuck here with the accountant, the psycho, the delinquent, Lane and Rory. Well, I guess it's not so bad with Rory and Lane her but the other three suck! I think Rory's pretty smart and she'll stay away from Tristan and Jess I just hope we can form some alliance or something to help us all." Dean took a deep breath before continuing to speak._

"_Seeing Rory again is hard. I always loved that girl. I just wish things were different with us; maybe we'd still be together. Anyway, I'm gonna work my hardest to get the accountant and the delinquent out of here so that I can win this all." Dean sighed as he got up and walked out._

123

123

The next person to enter the Room was Kelly from California. After reading the note she looked at the camera and started to speak.

"_I don't really have that much to say. We've only been here one afternoon so I can't really say how it's going. I know that some of the guests know like half the house or whatever but all I can say for myself is that I recognize one person that I met only once. We don't really know each other that much but at least I recognize someone. I'm really looking forward to future competitions."_

In the living room the group was now playing a game of name the author. Rory and Jess were leading by a long shot and everyone was having fun.

"Who wrote Intensity?" Brady asked the group.

"Easy, that was Dean Koontz wasn't it?" Paris said with a smile.

"Here's an easy one. Who wrote The Catcher in the Rye?" Dean asked the others.

"That's way too easy. It was J.D. Salindger." Rory answered inwardly laughing at how easy that had been.

"Is that the best you can come up with Dean? That was way too easy." Jess threw at Dean.

Dean ignored the comment and the game continued just as Kelly walked in to tell Lane it was her turn.

"_I can't believe you guys! Really, I thought you'd put strangers in the house with me. Being in this with Rory is awesome, Paris and Dean might not be so bad, but Jess? How can you guys put me in here with Jess? The guy and I are so not friends. This sucks. But hey, maybe he'll be gone first. I think this house is pretty cool but music would be even cooler."_

As she rejoined the group she sent in Brady from New York.

"_Well, it seems that I know one of these people. One of the guys used to come to the bar where I work like once a week. I'm glad to see that I at least recognize someone. We used to chat a bit every time he'd come in but not more than that. I'm glad I'm here but I think not knowing that many people might be at my disadvantage. I'm gonna have to talk to these people and see what I can do to make it to the end. I'll do anything to take home the money."_

The next person in the Room was Jess.

"_Here's the deal. Being in here with Dean, Lane and Rory are not cool. Dean's a jerk, Lane hates me and as for Rory, well, I don't hate her but she might not be so happy to share this house with me. I am glad to see her though… it's been way too long. I just hope maybe we'll get to know each other again and get to at least be friends again. I gotta get Dean out of here!"_

He walked out then, sent Danielle in and went outside to smoke a cigarette.

"I don't know if it's at my advantage or disadvantage but I know absolutely nobody in this house. I'm looking forward to making it as far as possible and to winning as many competitions as I possibly can."

Lacy went in next and spoke her mind. She too didn't know anyone else in the house. After her came Paris.

"Well, it's great to see that Rory's here with me, I'd say that she has to be my biggest competition in this place. I am most definitely going to beat out everyone else walk out of this house. I'm glad to see Tristan in here too. Even after everything that happened in school I'm still glad to see him. As for Lane, well, she's pretty cool too but Dean? Who ever thought that putting him in this house would be smart? I mean he's not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. He shouldn't really be hard to beat. This is exciting, but it's a game and every game has a winner and many losers. I will most definitely not be a loser!"

Mark's diary room confession was pretty short also. Just like Lacy and Danielle he didn't know anyone in the house and it kind of made him wonder what it meant for him.

Tristan was the last one to walk into the Room. He took a few deep breaths before starting to speak.

"Where do I start? I know Paris, bagboy and Rory. I can't believe you guys put Rory in here with me. I missed her so much when I was in Military school. She was the best part of going to Chilton every day. I wonder if she'll actually see how much I've changed since I left. I'd love to get to know her and for her to get to know me. This place wilkl be the perfect opportunity to get to know her. I mean with nothing in our way except for maybe bagboy, we'll have a chance to talk. After seeing her, winning just became less important. I hope she lets me talk to her."

Tristan picked up the big manila envelope before heading to the living room to joing the others. He sat down on the sofa next to Paris as he opened the envelope and started to read out loud.

* * *

OK guys and gals, that's it. I know it's pretty long and it might now really say much but I had to get this chapter over with so that the fun can begin. I know it took a long time to update and I'm sorry for that. I will try to update more often. If anyone has any ideas for competitions or anything please let me know. That's one part I have a hard time writing. 

Now it's your turn to say what you think… review please!


	4. Answers and HOH

Welcome to ch4! Big thanks to the readers and the reviewers, without you I'd give up.

I still haven't acquired ownership to neither Gilmore Girls nor Big Brother so I will only borrow them for now

* * *

Tristan picked up the big manila envelope before heading to the living room to join the others. He sat down on the sofa next to Paris as he opened the envelope and started to read out loud. 

**Houseguests, now's your chance to be the Head of Household. As some of you might know the Head of Household might be the most important position in this house. HOH is responsible for eviction nominations. Each week two people will be nominated for eviction by the HOH. Inside the envelope you will each find a questionnaire about yourself. I'd like to ask all of you to fill them out and return them to the envelope. Once everyone is done I will instruct you as to how you will proceed.**

**Julie.**

Tristan handed out the questionnaires to the other guests. For the next fifteen minutes the houseguests wrote in complete silence. Every one took their time in answering those questions. They had no idea what those questions would be used for but they couldn't wait to find out. As soon as everyone's questionnaire was filled out and put into the envelope Julie's voice was heard.

_**Okay houseguests, your questionnaires will now be cut into slips of paper with one question and one answer on each. The first person to finish their questionnaire will stand in front of the group and take a slip out of paper out of the envelope and read out the question and answer. Afterwards, you will tell the group who you think wrote that answer. The person you name will stand up and tell you whether or not it was them who said it. If you get it right you get a point and you answer another one. When you get it wrong, the person who's standing takes your spot. Good luck to you all!**_

Paris stood up and went in front of the group where she picked a question and read it out loud.

"_What was your biggest dream as a kid?"_

"_My dream as a kid was to go to Harvard."_ The answer read. Paris knew instantly whom this answer belonged to. "I think Rory wrote this answer." Rory stood up and said it was hers. Paris drew another question out of the envelope.

000

"_What was your biggest dream as a kid?"_

"_To be a dancer on Broadway."_ She couldn't believe she had gotten the same question twice. She knew it wasn't Rory and she knew it wasn't Tristan. She had no idea who it could have been. "Kelly?" "Sorry Paris, it wasn't me." Kelly took Paris's spot in front of the group and chose a question out of the envelope.

000

"_What is the last book you read?"_

"_The Catcher in the Rye." _Kelly gave her answer a lot of thought. "Was it Rory?" She guessed thinking that Rory was probably the one who read the most. "Sorry Kelly but that is not my answer."

000

The next question read:

"_Have you ever been in trouble with the law?" _

"_I've gotten in trouble but the law was never involved."_ She had a fairly good idea as to who's answer that was. "I'll say that it was Tristan who wrote this." She was sure that she had guessed right. Tristan stood up and looked at her. It was the first time since they had entered the house, that he actually spoke to her. "Correct, that is my answer."

000

"_What is your biggest regret?"_

"_Not being honest with my feelings."_ She instantly knew whose answer it was. "Jess?" She asked looking him in the eye. "Sorry Ror, it wasn't me," he said as he took her place.

000

"_What is your future dream job?"_

"_My dream job is to be a journalism."_ He read out loud. Of course Jess knew the answer right away. "Rory?" Rory stood up and flashed him a big smile. It would have been a surprise to her if he had missed that question. "That was me."

000

"_Who inspired you?"_

"_This girl I'd call Mary inspired me to be a better person."_ Jess was stuck here. He had absolutely no idea who could have written that. As for Rory, that answer kind of sent a weird feeling down her spine. She saw Tristan look at her then. She couldn't believe he had written that as an answer. Had she really had an impact on Tristan? "Ummm, Brady?" Jess guessed… "Sorry man, not me." Brady took his spot and the game continued.

Questions were answered, laughs were heard, the houseguests were having fun and they were getting to know each other at the same time. Each one of them knew how important it was to win the first HOH. Nobody knew yet exactly who knew who and it was worrying everyone.

Some 50 questions later the gamecame to an end. Rory had 4 points, Paris had 3, Jess had 4, Lane had 2, Dean had 1, Tristan had 6, Kelly, Mark, Josh, Brady, Danielle and Lacy each had 2.

_**"Well, houseguests, we have a new HOH. Tristan, Congratulations! Tomorrow morning there will be a key for you in the Diary Room. That key will open the one and only private bedroom where you will sleep during your weeklong rein as HOH."**_ They heard the voice annouce.

Everyone gathered aroung their new HOH. The competition had now become even more real. Some of them were filled with excitement while others were a little afraid.

"Okay Guys! Lets celebrate. I'll start supper if anyone's hungry." Tristan announced to the rest of the house. "Who wants food and who wants to help? How 'bout you Rory, care to help me?" He said as he looked at her and smiled.

"Ummmm…. Well, I guess I could help. I have to warn you though. I'm not much of a cook." She said a little unsure. Nonetheless she took his outstretched arm and joined him in the kitchen.

"So, Ror, what have you been up to? Did you miss me?" He whispered as they walked into the kitchen.

"Did I miss you, the annoying one? Hmmm!" she said playfully.

"You know you did Mary." He whispered again. "Seriously though, how's school?"

"School's great. Did I hear you say that you have a bookstore? A bookstore you named Mary's?" She asked him a little unsure of what she'd heard.

"Actually…" he started before he was interrupted by Brady. "Hey man, what are we eating I'm starved." Brady asked Tristan playfully hitting him on the arm. "I thought I'd make some burgers."

The whole gang ate and joked around and talked. Nobody had a chance to actually have one on one conversations but they could tell that something was being left unsaid. After the kitchen was cleaned and the conversations done they all decided to get to bed. Their first night in the house had been pretty eventful and everyone was more than ready to get to bed.

People were running around the house getting ready for bed. Nobody had really thought as to who their bed mates would be until they all heard Rory let out a gasp. "You mean I have to sleep in the same bed as you?"

* * *

That's it guys! Chapter 4 is done. I promise that the real interactions between guests will start in the next chapter since they will have a "private" room to chat in. 

Your reviews are important to me and to this story so come one review!


	5. Sleeping Arrangements

Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing, without you this story would be dead. Anyway here's Chapter 6...Enjoying.

Oh yeah...still don't own any of it!

* * *

The whole gang ate and joked around and talked. Nobody had a chance to actually have one on one conversation but they could tell that something was being left unsaid. After the kitchen was cleaned and the conversations done they all decided to get to bed. Their first night in the house had been pretty eventful and everyone was more than ready to get to bed.

People were running around the house getting ready for bed. Nobody had really thought as to whom their bedmates would be until they all heard Rory let out a gasp. "You mean I have to sleep in the same bed as you?"

Rory stood there looking Jess in the eyes. Of all the other people in the house, there were only three of them she's have a problem sleeping with; Jess, Dean and Tristan. Now she was faced with one of them.

"Calm down." Jess said as he looked at her. He couldn't believe she was reacting this way. It's not like he'd try anything. He actually thought it was pretty cool that he'd be stuck sleeping in a bed with her. It might be the one thing that would actually help them become friends again. He was looking forward to this. All he had to do now was convince her that it wouldn't be so bad.

She looked around the room at the others who were sleeping in their room. The other King size was being slept in by Lacy and Tristan so she didn't really want to ask anyone of those two to change beds and the single was being used by Paris and she could see that Paris was already fast asleep.

Slowly, Rory pulled back the blankets on the bed and got in. "I swear to you, if you come too close things will be really bad for you." She said to Jess as he got in beside her.

"Whatever, just go to bed." He turned around and tried to fall asleep. He knew that sleep wouldn't come so easily and that this would be a hard night to forget. A thousand thoughts were racing through his mind. All of them were about her; the one girl in his life that he had ever truly and honestly love. The one girl who had managed to get him to see who he was really and what he had the potential to become.

Sometime he wondered what would have become of them had she followed him when he asked her to leave with him instead of saying no. After she had told him to leave and that she wouldn't be with him he had left and had vowed to become the kind of person she would be proud of. In the last year he had written a book, which he was waiting to have published and he'd written a few short stories for some magazine. He was proud of the work he was doing no matter what she'd think.

He had spent countless hours hitting himself over the head for leaving her but it was too late to change the past. Everything he had put her through had really happened and he in no way could change all of that. He believed that everything happened for a reason and he would soon see what that reason was.

He lay in bed looking at the wall and thinking of her, wondering how she really felt at seeing him again. What had happened since that night? What had happened with Dean? There were so many unanswered questions in his mind. Maybe he'd get some answers in this house.

On the other side of the bed Rory was having thoughts of her own. He couldn't help but think of the different parts of her past that were presently sleeping in the same house as she was.

She started thinking back to the time she had met Jess and how they had instantly had a connection. She had felt so strongly for him before and after he had left her. He had managed to break her heart more than once. The last time being when he had showed up at Yale and she had had to tell him no. Her heart had broken again that night. She had wanted to be with him so badly but she knew that it wasn't possible. He wasn't the kind of person she could count on in the long run. Her thoughts started wandering to the idea that maybe he had grown up since she knew him. Maybe he was a different person now. She wondered if they could become friends now.

Images of Jess were soon changing into images of Tristan. The one and only Chilton King whom she hadn't really had a chance to really get to know before he had had to leave school. She thought back to the first time she had met him: the first time he called her Mary. How annoying he had been and how much he had tried to make her life at Chilton miserable. Then there was the Tristan she had seen the night he had left. He had been like a little boy that night. For the first time in her life she had seen a different side to Tristan, a kinder more human side. It was like she could see inside his soul at the person he tried so much to hide. She wondered which one he was now. Was he the Chilton Playboy or had he become an actual human being?

Then there was Dean. How he had appeared in this house with her was a mystery but she knew that out of the three guys he wouldn't be a problem to her. That boat had sailed a long time ago and it was one thing she didn't wish to relive. He was a part of the past that would most definitely stay in her past.

123

123

123

123

123

123

In another room in the house lay a very awake Tristan. He was lying in bed looking at the ceiling and wondering what the next weeks would be like. He was in a house with Rory Gilmore and he couldn't believe it. She had been the one and only girl who hadn't fallen at his feet and he was forever amazed at her. From the first time he had met her there had been an attraction, an attraction so strong that he could simply not ignore it.

Sadly though he had managed to screw everything up back then. He had been a complete and utter jerk to her back then. He had made her time at Chilton a living nightmare. Then, he had been sent to North Carolina where he had made a vow to change his ways. He would forever be grateful to the one person who had, without knowing it, changed him. Rory had made him see what an ass he was. So, after Military school he had opened his own business, a bookstore café that he named Mary.

Now he only wished and hoped that he'd be able to befriend her and make her see how much he'd changed. As head of household he knew he had the upper hand. He could talk to her away from the rest of the house. He thought about the conversation he'd have with her the next day as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning Rory awoke to the smell of coffee. In the kitchen she found none other than Tristan Dugrey sitting at the table drinking her favorite thing in the world.

"Good morning Rory, coffee?" he asked handing her a cup.

"Thanks." Came her reply as she sat down.

"Sleep well?" he asked trying to make conversation.

"Not really. This house is really different from what I'm used to. Plus I had to share a bed." She looked at him then.

"Well, tonight you can have mine."

"Yours? With you?" She couldn't believe he was up to his old tricks.

"Don't worry Mary, you'll have it to yourself. I move into the HOH today." He responded amused.

"Oh, right! So have you seen your room yet?" Rory tried to change the subject.

"Actually I haven't. Do you want to come see it with me?" He knew she might not go with him but he had to try.

"Well…"

* * *

Sorry people, chapter ends here. So what do you think? Will Tristan come out on top or will Jess. Who will Rory actually give in to? Sorry but that will not be answered any time soon… you'll have to stay tuned to find out. I know I said that there'd be more interactions but... sorry! 

Now do what you have to do… If you want this story to continue you have to review.


	6. Interrupted Conversation

Hey everyone, here's the interactions...they all start here. Sorry it's not much but it's all I could get out tonight.

Thanks again to the reviewers!

Enjoy chapter 6.

* * *

"Oh, right! So have you seen your room yet?" Rory tried to change the subject.

"Actually I haven't. Do you want to come see it with me?" He knew she might not go with him but he had to try.

"Well…"

123

123

123

"Well…. ummm, sure I guess it wouldn't hurt. Lead the way." She replied not really sure why she had hesitated.

She followed Tristan first to the diary room and then to the HOH bedroom. They couldn't believe their eyes when they saw the size of the bedroom. The king size bed was covered with deep red and gold silk, dark chocolate brown pillows and the most comfortable looking housecoat. There was a dresser, two blow-up chairs a big beanbag and two night tables as well as a small refrigerator stocked with sodas, beer and water.

On one of the two night tables stood a big basket full of goodies. In the basket they found bags of Doritos, Wunderbars (his favourite chocolate bar), a Discman and Good Charlotte CD and a picture frame containing a picture of Tristan and two other guys in what she guessed was their Military school uniforms.

"Those guys were my best friends in Military school." Tristan informed her when he saw she had picked up the frame.

"What was it like there Tristan?" Rory asked him seriously. It was the first time since they'd walked into the house that she actually tried to have a serious conversation with him.

"It was extremely hard and they were extremely tough on me. Those guys made it all the better and I think that place actually changed me a lot." He suddenly felt really comfortable around her. In a way it was like they had always been really good friends.

"Do you want to sit down?" he asked motioning to the comfy bed.

Without replying Rory joined him on the red comforter. "Someone's gonna sleep well in here tonight." She said as she ran her hand on the material.

"So Mary, what have you been doing all this time? How's life? How's the love life?" He had a million questions and he wasn't going to waste a minute of the time they had.

"Well, as you know I gave up on going to Harvard and decided to go to Yale. I'm extremely happy with my choice and I love all my classes. Plus Paris ended up being my roommate so it's not so bad. Oh yeah, by the way, Paris and I became friends after you left. Life's great but my love life isn't really existent. There was this guy I was seeing last year at school but that's over. Enough about me, I'm babbling, sorry!"

"I like listening to you talk Ror, I haven't heard you talk in way too long."

"Well, now it's your turn. What have you been up to? How's life? How's your love life?" She asked in return.

"As you've heard I own a bookstore café that I absolutely love. Things have been better since I left Military School and as for love well, there's nothing to tell. I go on dates every once in a while but that's it."

"You mean to tell me that Mr. King of Chilton doesn't have as many girlfriends as he did in high school? What's going on Tristan?" She couldn't help herself when it came to his track record.

"You wound me Mar. I'm serious though. I just realized that life was too short to spend so many times with people who meant nothing to me. Plus I don't think it was fair to them to use them like that." Words were just coming out of his mouth without him even thinking about it.

"You surprise me Tristan. It looks like you really changed a lot in Military School." His words had surprised her a lot and she really hoped he had changed. Maybe now they'd be able to become friends.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Rory and Tristan both looked at each other wondering who it could be.

"Tristan! Open up, it's Paris." Came the voice on the other side of the door.

Tristan opened the door and let her in. Paris just stood there looking at the two as if they had done something wrong. Boy was she paranoid.

"So, what have you guys been talking about?" She asked Rory sitting on next to her on the bed.

"Actually we were planning this huge take over, where we kick everyone out starting with the most paranoid one." Tristan answered her knowing that it would piss her off.

"Funny Tristan! But really, what were you two talking about?" She asked looking to Rory for an answer.

"We were just catching up Paris. You have nothing to worry about. I'm gonna go for a shower. See you guys for breakfast?" She asked her two housemates as she opened the door.

"So Tris, what's going on with you? You look so serious this morning? Has Rory gotten to you?" Paris was curious no. The pair had looked so serious and FRIENDLY when she'd walked in and she found it strange.

"Chill Paris. I'm just acting like a human being. I'd like to become friends with Rory so we were just chatting and getting to know each other. That okay mom?" Tristan threw back at her as he hit her on the arm.

How 'bout breakfast? Pancakes, sausages and eggs sound good? I'll even cook." Tristan announced as he walked to the door and walked out.

So, once again Tristan cooked a meal for the rest of the house. Everyone sat at the table for breakfast where they had a great conversation about their hometowns. Nobody really revealed anything about who they might know in the house. It would put them in weird positions and it might make some people uncomfortable.

After breakfast Tristan gave the rest of the guests a tour of his bedroom before everyone changed into their swimsuits to head out to the backyard.

Rory and Jess both chose the two side by side lawn chairs where they got comfortable with a book while the others went for a swim or just sat at the table talking.

Jess knew that it was the perfect time to start a first conversation but he just didn't know where to start. So he sat there silently just looking at her and thinking of what to say.

Rory could feel a pair of eyes on her and she knew it had to be Jess. She wondered why he was just staring at her. Why wasn't he saying anything? She continued to read her book for a few minutes not wanting to say anything. Wondering how long he would keep it up. After trying to no avail to read her book she finally gave up and looked at Jess.

"Jess? Why are you staring at me?" She asked bluntly.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to." He said quickly.

"Jess, if you have something to say, just say it k?"

"Whatever, I have nothing to say."

"Okay then, go back to your book."

And that's what he did. He felt stupid that she had caught him so openly staring at her. How could he not be able to talk to her? He decided then that he had to do it today. He couldn't go to bed tonight without having said anything to her.

"Ror?" He finally got out.

"Yeah Jess?" she asked without looking up from her book.

"Well…." He started before being cut off.

"Hey Rory, is he bothering you?" Came Dean's voice from behind them.

"Actually Dean he's not, we're talking." Rory said to him a little annoyed.

"Get out of here Dean!" Jess told him as he got up from his chair and took a step towards him.

"You wanna fight me Jess?" Dean spit at him as he took a step forward too.

* * *

This chapter ends here!

Please review, I love to see what you all think!


	7. Rewards

Hey readers, here's Chapter 7. I know it took a while; I was having a hard time writing it. I'm not fully satisfied but I had to give you something.

BIG, HUGE thank yous to everyone who took the time to review!

I still don't own anything!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Yeah Jess?" she asked without looking up from her book.

"Well…." He started before being cut off.

"Hey Rory, is he bothering you?" Came Dean's voice from behind them.

"Actually Dean he's not, we're talking." Rory said to him a little annoyed.

"Get out of here Dean!" Jess told him as he got up from his chair and took a step towards him.

"You wanna fight me Jess?" Dean spit at him as he took a step forward too.

000

"You don't want to fight me Dean!" Jess said as he took a step back.

A few people had started to gather around the trio. They all had the same question on the tip of their tongue. Each one wondered if the three people involved in the dispute actually knew each other.

Dean kept on advancing on Jess, not backing down from potentially getting in a fight with him. Dean hated Jess so much he just wanted to punch his face in.

Jess felt the same way about Dean but he knew that Rory would be pissed at him if he got in a fight with Dean. He knew that there was no way he could do that to Rory. He was planning on getting to be friends again this would screw everything up.

"Come on Jess, don't be a wuss on television." Dean kept on egging him on. He wanted to make Jess look bad in front of Rory and he knew that she'd hate them fighting. Little did he know that she could see right through him.

"I'm not going to fight you Dean. I'm telling you, back off!" Jess took three steps back just as Brady grabbed Dean and dragged him away.

"Hey Tristan, can I borrow your room for a few minutes?" Rory yelled over to Tristan.

"Ummm, yeah sure…it's open." He didn't know if it was a good idea to let her in with another guy but he knew that getting on her good side was a good idea.

"Come on Jess… lets go to Tristan's room while Dean cools off." Rory said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him towards Tristan's room.

When they walked into the bedroom both just let themselves fall on the bed. They lied there for a few minutes in complete, but comfortable silence. Rory was looking at the ceiling while Jess was looking straight at her.

"I can't believe he's still that immature." Jess finally broke the silence.

"Yeah well, Dean will be Dean I guess. We've been through so much together it's just unbelievable." Rory said, as she looked Jess in the eyes.

"He's still a jerk!" There was no way that he'd ever have a different opinion of the guy.

"So, this guy Tristan, you know him?" Jess asked looking at her and wondering why he had so easily agreed to let them use his room.

"Actually I do, a little. We went to Chilton together." She replied.

"I thought he was from North Carolina." Jess asked her.

"He left Chilton in grade 11 to move to North Carolina. It's a long story. Plus he'd do anything to get to Dean. Tristan and Dean hate each other."

"Interesting." Came Jess' brisk reply.

They both just lied there in silence for a while, both lost in their own thoughts.

"You still haven't told me what you've been up to this past year." Rory broke the silence with her curiosity.

"A lot has gone on in the past year Ror. Lets just say that my life has changed, I've changed and we'll leave it at that for now. I'll tell you more later." Jess said quickly. He hated having the attention on him and being the centre of attention, even if it was only in front of one person.

"What about you? What's been going on in your life? Do you have a boyfriend?" He had to know these things.

"School's been going on. There's also the newspaper. And no, I don't have a boyfriend anymore." She didn't really feel like telling him all the details of her and Dean and Logan.

There was a knock on the door then and it slowly opened to reveal Tristan standing there.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything in here." He said as he walked over to the two still lying on his bed.

"No…you're not interrupting. I was actually going to get some coffee." Rory told the guys as she got up and headed to the kitchen.

Jess sat up then and decided that it was time to have a chat with the HOH.

"So, Tristan, Rory told me that you guys went to Chilton together. She also told me that you and Dean hate each other." Jess said honestly.

"Yeah we did go to school together. And yeah I do hate Dean. But, hey did you know Rory before coming into this house?" Tristan asked him.

"We went out. I kind of stole her from Dean. So you and me need to work together. We have to get Dean out." There was no better way to say something than to get right to the point.

"You hate him too huh? Do you have a plan?" Tristan asked him intrigued.

"No plan, but I think he should be the first to go." Jess wanted to see Dean out of the house and quick.

"Okay, I think I could put him up first but who do I put up against him?" Tristan didn't want to let Jess know whom else he knew in the house. He didn't think it was a smart thing to do just then.

"It doesn't really matter who you put up 'cause we have a few days to talk everyone else into getting him out of here." Came Jess's reply.

"Okay, I'll take care of the nominations and you take care of talking to the houseguests. Nobody finds out that we're working together though… if we can manage to keep our little deal a secret then we can probably make it far together." Tristan told him thinking that having an alliance with Jess would be a good idea.

"You have a deal. From now on we stick together." Jess said as he got up to leave the room.

After Jess had gone Tristan went to the Diary Room. He sat in the big chair in front of the camera and started to talk.

"I can't believe all that is happening in this house. Dean is still the same jerk he was back when I met him and Rory is still the same sweet, hot girl she was back then. It's great to not be the only guy in here who hates Dean with a passion but I wonder just how close Jess and Rory really are. I mean what's their relationship like? Will he stand in my way when it comes to getting close to my Mary or are they just friends? I can't wait to finally be able to really talk to her and to be able to spend some time with her. I also can't wait for "bag boy" to be out of here."

When he finished talking he saw that there was an envelope on the table with his name on it. He picked it up and opened it. Inside he found a note, the note read:

Tristan, this is your first reward challenge. Please ask the houseguests to change into their swimwear and head to the backyard. Once there, a voice will explain the challenge to you.

So Tristan gathered his housemates and everyone went out to the backyard. Once there they noticed that a gigantic sandbox was covering the pool.

"_Hello houseguests and welcome to your first reward challenge. As you can see we have put a sandbox over the pool. Hidden in the sand are twelve different objects. You will have 3 minutes to each uncover an object. Once your object is uncovered you will have a seat and wait for the bell to ring. By the end of the three minutes you will gather your objects. Whatever you uncover will be yours to keep. The rest will be put away until another time. Get ready guests…."_

As soon as the first bell rang the houseguests started digging and throwing sand around. They didn't really know what they were playing for but any reward was going to be fun.

Some objects were easier to find than others. By the time the bell rang again they had half the objects uncovered. They all sat in the centre where Tristan, Josh, Brady, Danielle, Lane and Jess had found different objects.

"**_You're probably wondering what those objects represent so let me explain. Tristan, you have won the key to the locked up hot tub that we will open tonight. Josh, you hold a cooler that will be filled with ice-cold beer. Brady, you've won some tunes for the night, Danielle, you hold in your hand the ticket to brand new bikinis for each one of the girls. Lane you've won the guests a barbeque and Jess you have won the houseguests wine coolers. Everything is waiting for you in the pantry by the kitchen. Enjoy your winnings."_** Came Julie's voice as the game ended.

The houseguests couldn't believe it. They would have an excellent night. Mark fired up the barbeque for supper and grilled some chicken breasts and steaks for the rest of the houseguests.

"I say we head to the hot tub for a few drinks." Kelly suggested after they had all finished cleaning after supper.

"Last one changed and in the hot tub does the dishes all day tomorrow." Lane announced to the others as she head to her room to change.

The girls all put on their brand new bikinis and met the guys out by the hot tub. Tristan and Jess couldn't believe their eyes when they saw Rory walk out in her blue Hawaiian print swimsuit. Neither one of them had ever seen Rory in as little clothes before. The same thoughts were going through their heads. They both wanted so much to be the guy she'd end up with.

They well all sitting in the hot tub having their first drink when Dean finally showed up. "That's not fair…the guys locked the door while they got dressed so I had to wait for them to be done before changing." He complained as the rest of the guests started cracking up.

They all sat there enjoying themselves and having a blast. Nobody knew that it was time to enjoy them self because soon someone would be going home. Nominations would be taking place the next day.

"This might be a teenager's game but how about we play Truth or Dare?" Brady suggested looking at the people around him.

Tristan was the first to agree. He knew that this kind of game could be a lot of fun…

00000

* * *

Okay, everyone there it is. Hope you liked it… Whether or not you did, let me know! 


	8. Dared

Hey readers! I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter to finally be posted but I had a hard time with it. When it comes to these kinds of chapters my imagination draws a blank.

I still don't own anything…

Here's chapter 8…Enjoy!

* * *

They all sat there enjoying themselves and having a blast. Nobody knew that it was time to enjoy them self because soon someone would be going home. Nominations would be taking place the next day.

"This might be a teenager's game but how about we play Truth or Dare?" Brady suggested looking at the people around him.

000

"Okay, lets play! We need rules though." Lane responded to Brady.

"How about this: We pick a truth or a dare, and if we don't want to answer or do it we HAVE TO do the other?" Kelly suggested to the other.

"Sounds good. But how about we all write three dares and three truths one pieces of paper and put all of them in a bag. Then when it's your turn you just pick a paper and do whatever it says…dare or truth." Came Josh's suggestion.

"That's a great idea but how about instead of writing something like I dare you to kiss such person or whatever we just write the word kiss on one piece of paper and then in another bag we have pieces of paper with all of our names on them?" Paris suggested after a while.

"Let me get this straight. We write truths and dare on pieces of paper and put them all in the same bag. Only the dares say nothing but the action without the names of the person. Then in the other bag we write our names on pieces of paper. So when we pick a dare we have to pick a name also. Is that it?" Dean asked the others a little confused.

"That's what she said Dean. Didn't you hear the rules?" Tristan asked a little annoyed.

"I'll go get paper and pens." Rory said as she got out of the hot tub and headed towards the house.

Little did she know that there were six eyes glued to her bikini-clad body? Dean, Jess and Tristan couldn't help but check out the girl.

Jess caught Dean staring at her then and looked at Tristan who had also obviously caught Dean checking out Rory. Both guys were equally annoyed at Dean. Jess could see the thoughts form in Tristan's mind. They were after all the same thoughts he was having. They both couldn't wait to have Dean walk out of the house.

When Rory came back she handed a piece of paper and pen to each houseguest. When all the truths and dares were written down they cut up the pieces of paper and stuck them all in the bags.

Rory was the one to pick a name to decide who'd be faced with a dare first. She reached into the bag and took out a name.

"Jess, you go first." Rory said as she read the name on the paper.

Jess reached for the dare bag and picked a paper. He handed it to Rory and watched as she read it and picked a name out of the other bag.

Jess took a minute and a swig of his beer before Rory could read his dare.

"I dare you to kiss Kelly's neck for 30 seconds." She read out loud as she looked Jess in the eyes.

Slowly, he got up and went over to Kelly where he smiled at her before going for her neck. Very slowly he opened his mouth and gently kissed her neck. He softly suckled on her neck. It felt kind of strange to kiss a stranger so openly but he didn't have a choice.

Deep down he wished that it could have been Rory's neck he was suckling on but sadly it hadn't worked out that way for him. Maybe he'd have more luck as the game continued but right now he had to make it as enjoyable as he could for Kelly. She wasn't a bad looking woman. Actually for a woman who had three kids she was pretty hot. She had long auburn hair with amazing green eyes. It was no wonder she had once been a model.

When the 30 seconds were up Jess looked up at her and she winked at him as he smiled. Jess returned to his place where he proceeded to pick someone's name out of the bag.

"Dean." He said as if he'd tasted something foul.

Dean picked and handed it to Jess who read it out loud.

"Truth: Who do you hate?" Jess asked with a smirk on his face. He knew that there were only two names in Dean's mind just then and he also knew that his was one of them.

"Easy! You, Jess, I hate you." Dean said as he shot Jess the evil eye.

Some gasps were heard as the rest of the houseguests looked at each other. Some were thinking that that would be something to use against them to win the game. Others couldn't believe that they knew each other. As for Rory, well, she couldn't believe how Dean had answered that. She couldn't believe how blunt he'd been. There was suddenly as unbearable silence in the hot tub. Nobody knew what to say and nobody knew what to do. Rory was the first to break the silence.

"Lets keep on playing." She said to everyone as she handed the bags to Dean. Just like the others had done he picked papers and the game continued.

"Tristan, I dare you to kiss Rory on the lips, with tongue, for 30 seconds." He couldn't believe what he was reading. The damn accountant was going to kiss Rory on the lips. He was suddenly feeling sick to his stomach. When he saw Tristan get up he automatically turned away so as not to see.

So Tristan got up and went up to his Mary. He looked her in the eye and couldn't help himself but smirk or bring his lips to her ear and whisper into it. "Well, Ror, looks like I'm gonna get my chance to kiss you. Only this time there's no boyfriend watching." And with that he brought his lips to hers in a very sensuous way. With his tongues he softly opened her mouth and entered it. He massaged her tongue with his. It was, for him, the best kiss he'd ever had. He'd waited since the night of the play to kiss her that way; it was just a shame that it had to happen on a dare.

Rory's head was suddenly swarming with questions and thoughts. The kiss was surprisingly good. She could feel the heat rise up to her face just as she felt the goose bumps on her arms. It was unbelievable how she could feel that way about **_his_** kiss.

When the kiss came to an end she was so surprised and speechless she couldn't even look him in the eye. Deep down inside she felt like she was floating.

Jess couldn't help but stare as the two shared their kiss. He could undoubtedly see the enjoyment they both shared as their tongues caressed. Deep down in his gut he could feel the jealousy and envy that were boiling up. He wished he could be the one whose lips she was kissing.

When the kiss finally came to an end the blush on Rory's cheeks and neck were apparent to the rest of the group. Tristan smiled at her and kept his eyes focused on her face as he took his place. With sparks flying in the air the game continued.

"Danielle, truth, who do you think is your biggest threat in this house and why?" Tristan read from the paper.

"I'd have to say Paris. She seams like a really smart person who knows what she's doing." Danielle replied without even having to think about it that much.

As soon as Paris heard those words she couldn't help but smile. She was extremely glad to hear that someone thought she was a threat.

"Mark, truth, who should be the first person out of this house?" Paris read out loud.

"This one's hard because I don't really know anyone that well but from what I've seen I'd have to say Dean." Mark told the others honestly.

"What?" Dean yelled as he heard this and looked Mark scare in the face. "What the hell is that all about?"

"Sorry man, but you've tried to get in fights since the front door to this house was open." Mark tried to defend himself.

"Just sit down **_Dean!_**" Jess told him annoyed.

Dean sat down in a funk and proceeded to drink down his beer. Everyone was pretty silent until Mark decided to continue with the game.

"Jess, what is your biggest regret?" Came the next question.

Jess took a moment to look around. His gaze fell on Rory who was looking at him and waiting for his answer. He knew that he had to tell the truth but he just didn't know how to get the words out.

"I once left someone I loved without realizing what I was doing. It's something I'll regret for the rest of my life." His gaze remained on Rory the whole time he answered the question. He knew that things would have been much different had he stayed in stars hollow. Whether or not they would have made it past the party was unknown but things sure would have been different.

Rory had to take deep breaths when she heard that. The vodka cooler she held in her hand seemed pretty inviting when she heard Jess' words. She knew that he was talking about her and how he had left town as soon as things had gotten too hard for him. Not only did she feel like drinking five coolers but she could barely look him in the eye after he was done speaking.

Just as before the game continued.

"Lacy I dare you to flash Dean." Jess read off the papers.

Lacy smiled flirtatiously at Dean before making her way to him where she slowly undid her top and let it drop. She rubbed her breasts against Dean's chest before putting her top back on and going back to her seat. Taking off her top in front of a guy like Dean didn't bother her whatsoever. To her it was no big deal when the guy wasn't a hottie or a potential boyfriend.

Dean had a hard time controlling himself when he saw the gorgeous brunette take off her bikini top. His eyes nearly popped out of his head, as he looked her up and down. Not only did she have the most amazing chocolate hair and eyes, he could now see that she had an equally as hot body. Once the girl was seated he excused himself and headed inside the house.

Even without one of their players the games continued.

"Brady, who do you know in this house?" Lacy read out loud.

"Actually, I've met Jess a few times when he'd come into the bar I work in. We only spoke a few times but nothing more than that." Brady answered as he looked at Jess.

That's when it clicked in Jess' mind that he had met Brady before. He now remembered the talks he'd had with the guy sitting on a bar stool drinking beers. The game continued everyone had their share of truths as well as dares. Old friends and foes shared kisses but the only lips Rory felt on hers that day were Tristan's. Everyone had had a couple of drinks when a voice was heard.

**__**

**_"Hello houseguests. Would Rory please head to the Diary Room for a little confession?" _**

**__**

It had been made clear to them during their first Diary Room confession that they could be asked in there anytime to talk about how the game was going. So Rory got out of the hot tub, dried off and head toward the blue door where she went into the room and had a seat in front of the cameras.

_"Well, there's a lot I could say really. The game of truth and dare really threw me for a loop. First there was the kiss with Tristan and then Jess' confession about his biggest regret. I also had to sit there and watch those guys kiss other girls. I didn't really think it would bother me but it did. I know I have no right to be jealous but I was. There was nothing between me and Tristan back then and there is nothing now but I couldn't help but want to kiss him again. As for Jess, well I was a little surprised but happy to hear that he regretted leaving Stars Hollow. In a way I wish he would have stayed and I wish we could have stayed together but it didn't work out that way. Being in this house is going to be way harder than I ever thought it would. What am I going to do?"_

As soon as she walked out of the room Tristan was called in. Only for him it was a little different. He wasn't called in for his confession.

**__**

**_"Hello Tristan. Welcome to your first test as HOH. As you can see, in front of you sits the nomination box. It's now time to nominate your first two houseguests for eviction. Inside that box you will insert the nine keys of the houseguests who are safe. You will take the first one out, hand it to whomever it may belong and the next person will take out the next key. Whichever two people are left without their keys will be your nominees. I advise you to nominate wisely, you never know what might happen in this house. You will have thirty minutes to decide who you want to nominate."_**

**__**

After hearing the full instructions Tristan headed to his bedroom where he locked the door to deliberate.

That's it you guys!

Hope you liked it!

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	9. Nominations and Friendships

Hey readers.

Big thanks to all the reviewers. If it weren't for you this story would be dead.

To the reviewer who made the comment that I was making Dean look like a jerk, well, you're right but that's only because he is a jerk. Dean is jealous and controlling and for those of you who thought that he and Rory would have a chance in this story I'm sorry but it's not going to happen.

I still don't own anything.

Anyway, I give you chapter 9.

* * *

As soon as she walked out of the room Tristan was called in. Only for him it was a little different. He wasn't called in for his confession.

0

**_"Hello Tristan. Welcome to your first test as HOH. As you can see, in front of you sit the nomination box. It's now time to nominate your first two houseguests for eviction. Inside that box you will insert the nine keys of the houseguests who are safe. You will take the first one out, hand it to whomever it may belong and the next person will take out the next key. Whichever two people are left without their keys will be your nominees. I advise you to nominate wisely, you never know what might happen in this house. You will have thirty minutes to decide who you want to nominate."_**

_**0**_

After hearing the full instructions Tristan headed to his bedroom where he locked the door to deliberate.

000

Tristan was sitting on his bed, trying to decide whom he'd nominate next to Dean. There were a few people in the house that he wouldn't miss but it was still a tough decision.

He knew whom he didn't want to nominate. Rory was out of the question. He had had feelings for her ever since she had walked into his class at Chilton and now they were finally getting along.

Jess had become an ally. Sure he was pretty close to Rory but that he could deal with later on in the game.

Then there was Paris. They had known each other forever. They had both grown up in similar households and had been friends even through the drama.

He suddenly remembered that girl Lane. He thought back to Madeline's party and how Lane had shown up with Rory that night. He realized that Rory knew her. He couldn't really get rid of her?

So he picked up the keys and looked them over. One by one he looked at the name on each key and thought of that person. He knew what he had to do. He picked up the first key and inserted it into the nomination box.

Before walking out of his room he took a minute to compose him and think about what these nominations could mean.

In the kitchen he gathered the houseguests around the table where he explained to them how the nominations would work. He deposited the box on the lazy Suzan and proceeded to take out the first key.

"Jess, you are safe." He read out loud as he handed Jess his key. Jess put it around his neck as pulled out the next name.

"Paris, you are safe."

"Danielle, you are safe."

"Rory, you are safe."

"Josh, you are safe."

"Brady, you are safe.

"Lacy, you are safe."

"Mark, you are safe."

"Lane, you are safe." Mark read as he pulled the last key.

"As you can all see, I've nominated you Dean and you Kelly. First off, Kelly, I don't really know you but I had to nominate someone. I think you could get really far in this game. You look like a really strong player. Dean, this is probably no great surprise to you. It is after all, obvious to you and others that we don't like each other. If things go the way I want them to go you will be walking out that door in two days.

With all that said Tristan stood up, picked up the box and returned to his room. He was glad to see that it had gone so well. The look on Dean's face had been priceless. The anger and hatred had been written all over it.

Tristan was happy to have gotten to Dean. He had loved seeing the look of anger and hate on Dean's face. Now all he could think of was seeing him walk out the door in two days.

Suddenly Tristan was brought back to reality when he suddenly heard a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" He asked hoping it wasn't bagboy wanting to bitch about the nominations.

"Tristan, it's Kelly, can I come in?" He heard from the other side of the door as he got up and walked over to it. He just hoped that this wasn't going to be bad.

"Hey Kelly, come on in." Tristan said as he opened the door.

So she walked in and sat on one of the blow-up chairs. She was amazed at the room he got to sleep in. It was amazing in there.

"So, how mad are you?" Tristan had to ask as he sat in the other blow-up chair facing hers.

"I'm not mad at all Tristan. This is all in the context of the game and I just came in here to tell you that I understand that you had to nominate someone. What I want to know is why you hate this guy Dean so much?" Kelly asked as the curiosity got the best of her.

"That's a long story. Lets just say it's a story about a girl and leave it at that okay?" There was no way that he was getting into the whole story behind his hate of Dean.

"And this girl, was she that special?" She was all of a sudden very intrigued by this guy.

"Yes she was. She was the only girl I'd ever met who made me feel the way I felt. She was also the only girl who wouldn't give me the time of day. When I saw her with that jackass Dean and how he didn't appreciate her the way she deserved I started hating him. That was back in high school and I still hold the same feelings for him and for her." He couldn't believe how easy it was to spill his feelings and thoughts to Kelly.

"Did you ever see her after high school?" Kelly asked when he finished.

"Actually I left school right before the end of junior year and I jut found her again not too long ago. Problem is I doubt I'll ever get my chance. I was really bad to her back in school. I'd tease her mercilessly." He was opening up to her even more.

"Is she the girl who helped you change?" Came Kelly's next question.

"What do you mean? How'd you know?" Perplexity could be heard in Tristan's voice when he asked her the question. How could she possibly know so much about his situation?

"It was one of your questions for the challenge. You said this girl you called Mary inspired you to change. Was she the one?" Her memory had always been very good. She just absorbed everything she heard about people.

"She was the one. I'd call her Mary because she was so innocent and pure. She hated it but I couldn't help it. It was my way of being close to her. I didn't know how else to act around her. Never in my life did I expect to meet someone whose criticism actually worked in making me change my ways. Anyway, all I can do now is hope for friendship." The truth and the details just came out of Tristan's mouth without his thinking about it.

"You don't think she'd accept you now that you've changed?" Kelly was starting to see how much the girl had meant to him and she knew that whoever she was she'd have it good with the guy.

"I don't really want to get my hopes up. I think I'll just concentrate on her friendship for now." It was the truth. As much as he cared for Rory he wanted her to be happy and he knew deep down that his chances of having her as a girlfriend were probably slim.

"I guess you have a point." It was all she could say.

"Enough about me though Kell. Tell me some more about you. Tell me about your kids." Tristan was finally able to change the subject.

"Well, the oldest is 12 her name's Michelle, then there's 9 year old Lucas and 6 year old Carrie. They're the reason for my living. They mean the world to me. Back when I was a model I thought I'd do that for the rest of my life, I just loved it. When my first was born I realized that I had to get a job that wouldn't involve me traveling so much."

"Wow. I'd love to meet those kids some day." Tristan could see why this girl had been a model. With her piercing green eyes and her long, silky auburn hair she was hot.

"Maybe once we all get out you'll get a chance to meet them. But you have to bring 'Mary' with you when you come." She couldn't help but say that.

"We'll see Kelly, we'll see." Tristan said as he smiled at her.

"Well, I better get to bed. Goodnight Tristan." She said as she got up.

"Goodnight Kell and thanks for the talk." He said as he shut the door behind her.

That night everyone went to bed early. They all had a long day and the houseguests would need their rest for what was to come.

As soon as everyone was up, washed and had eaten Julie's voice was heard through the house.

"**_Hello houseguests! Today will be the first "Eviction Immunity" competition. Only three people get to participate in this competition each week, the HOH and his two nominees. Would the houseguests please report to the backyard to begin this competition please."_**

When they got to the backyard they saw a blackjack table surrounded by four chairs. The three competitors sat in the chairs and waited for instructions.

**_"Okay houseguests, here's what you have to do. The three of you will play some blackjack. You will be eliminated once you get the lowest hand twice. If someone gets a blackjack it's a losing hand for the other two players. Last person left sitting win the competition. You are playing for the chance to undo Tristan's nominations. If either nominee wins they have the chance to save themselves or to save their fellow nominee from eviction. If the HOH wins he or she has the chance to change his nomination. The winner also has the choice to do nothing at all. I'll ask Tristan to choose a fellow houseguest to be the dealer. Have fun."_**

"Paris, will you be the dealer please?" Tristan said as he looked at the girl.

Paris got up and sat at the table in front of the cards. There were no chips on the table since there would be no money involved. So Paris started by dealing the cards out to the players.

Tristan went first. He held a 7 and a K.

"I'll stay." He said. He had played enough to know that he had a really good hand.

It was Kelly's turn next. She held a 6 and a 7.

"Hit me." She told Paris as Paris gave her a 3.

Dean held a 9 and an 8.

He knew he had no choice but to stick with what he had.

Kelly lost the first hand but the game wasn't over. Paris dealt them the next hand.

This time it was Kelly's turn to start.

She held a K and an A, a perfect blackjack. With her hand she was able to eliminate the two guys and make it a three-way tie.

As Paris dealt the hand that would most definitely eliminate someone all three competitors held their breath.

Dean was the first to play with a pair of sixes. "Hit me." He said as Paris dealt him a 4. "I'll stay." He said as Paris moved on to Tristan.

Tristan held a K and a Q and a 3. "Hit me." He said and Paris dealt him a 5.

Kelly's turn came and she decided to stay with an K and a 5.

Kelly was the first to be eliminated. Tristan couldn't believe what was happening. This meant that Dean would have a chance to undo his nominations. He knew that this last hand was crucial if he wanted Dean out of the house.

He sat there and waited as Paris dealt the last hand.

000

Okay guys that's it. This one's a little longer. I figured I owed you since it's taken me so long to update. Hopefully you all like this one. Please review, good or bad.


	10. You are Evicted

Hey readers, I know it's been a long time but I was having a hard time getting it right. Hope you guys like it.

BIG, HUGE, THANKS to all the REVIEWERS. Its all greatly appreciated. I love you all!

On with Chapter 10.

* * *

Kelly was the first to be eliminated from the competition. Tristan couldn't believe what was happening. This meant that Dean would have a chance to undo his nominations. He knew that this last hand was crucial if he wanted Dean out of the house.

He sat there and waited as Paris dealt the last hand.

Tristan's turn came first this time. In his hand he held a 10 and a J. He knew that the only thing that could beat that was a face card and an A and that asking for another card was out of the question so he stayed with what he had. The chances that he'd lose were pretty slim.

Dean held a 4 and a 5.

"Hit me." He told Paris as she dealt him another 4. He couldn't believe how much his cards sucked.

"Hit me again." This time Paris gave him a K. With a hand of 23 Dean was out of the game.

Sighs of relief were heard from Tristan as well as from Jess. Tristan knew that it was his lucky day. If Dean would have won there wasn't a doubt that he would have taken himself off the nomination block, which would have forced Tristan to nominate someone else.

"Congratulations again Tristan. You have won the competition. In about an hour everyone will meet up in the living room so that we you can tell the others of your decision. If you look under the table you will find a box containing the "Eviction Immunity Necklace". At the meeting this afternoon you will place the necklace around the neck of the person you wish to save, unless you decide to do nothing and leave things as they are.

The rest of the houseguests surrounded Tristan to congratulate him on yet another win. Everyone that is, except for Dean, who sat on the sidelines and watched. He was sending Tristan glares that would have killed him if looks could kill.

000

000

000

"So Ror, what are you going to do? Have you decided who you're gonna vote to evict?" Lane asked Rory as she entered the Library bedroom where Rory sat reading.

"I have no idea Lane. This is like a huge thing. I mean Dean was my first ever boyfriend and we were friends for a long time but we haven't really spoken to each other since our last break-up at my grandma's party." Rory replied a little unsure.

She'd been thinking about her vote ever since the Immunity competition and she had no idea what she was going to do.

"What about you Lane? Any idea who you'll vote to evict?" Rory asked her friend.

"I think I'm going to vote for Dean to stay. I mean, I know the guy and stuff and I think he should stay. Plus we've never had any problems and we're pretty much friends." Lane responded in all honesty.

"I just don't know what to do Lane." Rory said as she let herself fall on her bed.

"Ror, that guy Tristan, do you know who he is? He kind of looks familiar." She had been toying with the thought ever since their first day in the house. She knew that she had seen the guy before and she was pretty sure that Rory knew who he was. After all they were from the same town and they were best friends so they pretty much knew the same people, except for Yale people of course.

"Remember, Tristan who used to call me Mary at Chilton, well they're one and the same." Rory said as she looked at Lane.

"You mean, THE Tristan who played Romeo and was sent to Military school and who you haven't seen since? The same guy who almost fought with Dean at that Chilton dance? The same Tristan that you kissed at a party once?" Questions kept on coming out of Lane's mouth. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yes that Tristan. The one I kissed the night I brought you to Madeline's party after Dean's and mine's break up. He's the one and only."

"You kissed Tristan? The Accountant." Came Dean's voice as soon as Rory was finished answering Lane's question.

"Umm… well… yeah kind of. That was a long time ago anyway, and we weren't together then. So it shouldn't really matter to you anyway." Rory replied.

"Were you listening to out conversation Dean?" Lane asked a little annoyed that he'd butt into their conversation.

"No, I was just passing by. Did you enjoy kissing him Rory? Was he all you thought he would be? Let me guess. He dumped you when he found out you wouldn't sleep with him right? That's what happened?" Dean spit out at Rory.

"Get out Dean, you're a jerk. I can't believe I ever loved you." Rory said as she walked out of the room and right into Jess who was going out to the back yard.

"Hey Ror, what's going on? You don't look too happy." He said as soon as he saw her face.

"Its just Dean being a jerk again." She said, as she looked him in the eye. She knew that out of everyone he'd understand that.

"Come with me Ror." He replied as he led her to the HOH room. Once there he just walked in as Rory looked at him with confusion on her face. She didn't understand why he would walk into the HOH room without knocking. What would Tristan say about that?

"Hey Jess, what's up?" Tristan greeted Jess before seeing that Rory was with him.

"Hey Tristan, I think we need to talk to Rory here. She's kind of having problems with Dean." Jess told Tristan as he sat on one of the blow-up chairs.

"What's going on you two? You guys sound like you've been friends forever." Rory said as she eyed the guys who sat before her.

"Here's the deal Ror. Jess and I have been talking for some time now. We've made a deal to stick together and get Dean out of the house. As you well know we both hate the guy so we thought we could get that to work for us." Tristan explained to her.

"I see, so you guys have an alliance of some kind?" Rory asked Jess.

"Yes we do. I think we should make it a three-way alliance. What do you say Ror? You, me, and Tristan stick together from now on? There's great power in a group of three." Jess suggested to her. It was something he had discussed with Tristan and they had both agreed that bringing Rory into the mix would be a good idea. Little did they both know that both guys had ulterior motive behind wanting to bring Rory aboard.

"Sure guys… that sounds great, let me think about it k?" Rory responded to their proposition.

"Anyway you two, it's time for the Immunity ceremony thing. I have to get everyone to meet in the dining area. Lets go." Tristan announced before gathering the troops.

"Okay people, here's the deal. I'll give you two the chance to say whatever you want to say to convince me to give you Immunity. Kelly if you want to begin." Tristan addressed the rest of the house. It was the first Immunity ceremony and although he already had a good idea as to whether or not he was going to use the necklace he still wanted to hear what the nominees had to say.

"Well, Tristan, all I can say is I respect your decisions and whatever you decide to do is okay with me." What else was she supposed to say? Kelly wasn't the type who'd beg for something and she wasn't about to beg Tristan to save her. If she really wanted to stay she knew she'd find a way to get people to vote for her.

"Whatever, I've got nothing to say. Do what you want." Dean said in an annoyed way. He knew that Tristan hated him and that no matter what he said there was no way he'd give him the necklace.

After listening to the nominees speak, Tristan took a stand in front of the group. Now came the time to announce his decision. The whole thing was kind of a waste; his decisions had been made the minute he'd won the necklace.

"Okay you two, this is the moment of truth. After thinking about it I've decided that using the necklace wasn't really a good idea. I've decided to leave the nominations as is. I hope you guys will understand." He looked at Kelly when he said the last part. She had been really cool with him after the nominations and he hated putting her through all this but he knew that most houseguests would rather keep her in the house than Dean; at least he hoped they'd rather keep her than him.

Once the ceremony was adjourned the guests headed for their rooms to change. They had all had the same idea to put on their swimsuits and head for the hot tub as soon as the ceremony was over. They all needed a little fun before what was to happen the next day. The rest of the night was spent having fun. Nobody mentioned the nominations or the immunity or the next day's eviction. All they did was laugh and talk and have some fun.

All 12 houseguests were sitting in the hot tub, even Dean. For once in the house everyone was getting along. It was as if they were all friends and nobody hated anybody. Unfortunately it all couldn't last, the night eventually came to an end and everyone went to bed. Everything fun has to come to an end.

000

000

000

Right after lunch the next day Julie's voice was heard over throughout the house.

_**"Hello houseguests, today's the day. Would you please gather in the living room? So that we can begin."**_

In the living room the guests saw that a screen had been added to the décor. As soon as everyone was seated Julie appeared on the screen.

_"Houseguests, welcome to the first LIVE EVICTION. From now on, I will appear on this screen every time there is an eviction. Here's how this will work. One by one you will go into the diary room and tell us what you're thinking as well as whom you wish to evict from the house. You are not allowed to share anything with your fellow houseguests. As soon as you have all voted I will announce the name of the evicted houseguest. As you all know, there will be only nine votes tonight since the HOH and the two nominees will not be voting. First people to vote will be Lacy. Afterwards it will be Danielle, Brady, Mark, Josh, Lane, Rory, Jess, and Paris. Would our first voter please go to the Diary Room? I'll talk to you all later."_

Lacy headed to the Diary room where she closed the door behind her and took a seat in front of the camera. _"Well, we've been here for a little over a week and that's not a lot so I don't really know the nominees. Kelly seems to be a great person but she also looks like a great threat. She seams to be a big competitor and that's one thing I don't like. As for Dean, well he seems like a nice guy also and we've had a chance to chat a lot but he's kind of aggressive and jealous. I vote to evict Dean."_

After saying everything she had to say she walked back to the group. Voting had been hard but it was now over.

Danielle took her turn in the Diary Room. _"This is really hard you guys. Ever since we got in the house I've really gotten to know Kelly and she's pretty cool. We get along really well and we'd probably be good friends on the outside. She's a big competitor and a giant threat to my winning this. When it comes to Dean, well he seems like a big trouble- maker and keeping him in this house when everyone hates him wouldn't be so bad. I vote to evict Kelly."_

Brady went in the Diary Room then and sat there in silence for what seemes like an eternity_. "What can I say? Kelly's a great person, she's friendly and she makes this house fun. Dean on the other hand has been a real dck. He tries to pick fights and he's possessive. So, I vote to evict Dean."_

"_Here's the deal guys, Kelly is a great person. She's been friendly with everyone, she listens to people when they have something to say and she's honest. She's also a major threat. As for Dean, he's a jerk. I'm sure he can be a nice guy when he wants to but from what I've seen so far he's aggressive and possessive and jealous. I once said that the first person I'd send out of this house would be Dean. I vote to evict Kelly." _Mark said when it was his turn in the Diary Room.

He had remembered his truth or dare question when they had played and he knew that he had told the others he wanted Dean out but evicting Kelly would be a better choice because she was well liked and a major threat to him.

Josh finally took his seat in the Diary Room. _"I remember back in Chicago when I was a teenager and I used to babysit every Friday night. Dean was this little kid who liked to play baseball and football with my friends and me. He never gave me any trouble whatsoever. Now I look at him and he still looks like the same guy. Sure there's been some trouble in the house but I'm pretty sure he's a nice guy anyway. What can I say about Kelly? Well, in the last week she's one of the houseguests I haven't gotten a chance to really talk to. I vote to evict Kelly." _

Once Josh was done Lane finally locked herself up in the Diary Room. "_When I first met Kelly I thought she was great. She's really easy to talk to and she's nice to everyone and honest but I've known Dean for a few years and we've never really had any problems. I know he and Rory have a lot of history together and stuff but for now I have to think about myself. I vote to evict Kelly." _

Lane knew that Rory probably wouldn't be happy with the way she had voted but keeping Dean in the house would be good for her. She knew that if she was ever stuck and needed someone to team up with Dean would be there.

To Rory it felt like her turn had come way too fast. When she saw Lane walk out of the Diary Room she took a deep breath and headed to vote. Thoughts and ideas had been swimming in her head ever since the nomination. She had made up her mind and changed it so many times it wasn't even funny. There was so much history between her and Dean she didn't know if she could vote him out. All she knew is that her decision would probably change a dozen times in the next three minutes. Nonetheless she took a seat in the big comfy chair and began to speak.

"Dean was for a time the best boyfriend in the world. We got along real well and I really loved him. After everything that has happened since we met our relationship has changed a lot. He's still the same guy I met in Stars Hollow but he's not what I thought he was. He can be really sweet when he wants to but he also has this jealous streak. I just don't know if I can stand to be in the same house with him for another 9 weeks or so. Kelly has been great ever since we walked into this house. She talks to everyone and listens to what we have to say. She kind of reminds me of my mother. She's really funny but not as crazy as her. Sorry mom. So, I vote to evict…ummm…Dean."

In a way she felt bad because she knew the guy and he was a big part of her life but deep down she knew that for the sake of the house and her sanity she had to get rid of him. There was also the thought of her alliance with Jess and Tristan that made her vote the way she did.

Jess walked into the Diary Room without a care in the world. He had known since the beginning who he wanted to see walk out the door and it was apparent to everyone else. _"I don't really have anything to say except that Dean's a jerk. I hate the guy and I want him out. I vote to evict Dean." _

Nobody could ever imagine the satisfaction that he felt throughout his body when he'd said those words aloud. He'd been waiting forever to vote for him to get out of the house. When he rejoined the houseguests anyone could have read the look on his face.

There was only one vote left to be cast, Paris's. Little did she know how much power she suddenly held. Her vote would decide who'd walk out the door first. So just as everyone had done before her she went to the Diary Room and spoke her mind.

_"I guess I'm the last to vote. As you all know I know a few people in this house. Although I don't really know the nominees I have heard a lot about Dean. Rory has told me pretty much everything about their relationship and from what I've heard I don't really like the guy. I know Rory doesn't see him the same way I do but I think he's a possessive jerk. From what Tristan has told me and from what I saw at the Chilton dance my thoughts and assumptions are correct. Now when I look at his fellow nominee I see someone who'd be great to have as a competitor because she'd be a big challenge. Kelly's been nothing but great to everybody in this house, which kind of annoys me sometimes but it's all good. She might be one of my biggest threats. After thinking this through I vote to evict…"_

000

Sorry guys but the chapter ends here.

Just kidding… I can't do that to you, you've waited too long for this.

000

_I vote to evict Dean."_

With the voting done Paris joined her housemates for the announcement they'd been waiting for.

_"Hello again houseguests. Now's the moment you've been waiting for. With a vote of 5 to 4… Kelly… you are safe. Dean, you have been evicted from the Big Brother house. I'll give you a couple of minutes to say goodbye and then you will grab your stuff and walk out the front door." _

Rory was the first on her feet when she heard the news that Dean was being evicted. She knew that he was mad just by looking at him. In an effort to be nice she gave him a hug.

"Goodbye Dean. It was nice seeing you again." That was all she could think to say.

The rest of the houseguests walked him to the door and to his bag. Some of them were happy and overjoyed to see him go while others just hated the thought of watching someone walk out the front door.

Without looking back Dean picked up his bag and headed out of the house and into the late afternoon sun.

* * *

Okay all you readers I'm going to end this chapter here. There's no cliffhanger this time. After the long wait I couldn't really do that to you guys. In the next chapter we have a whole new HOH and Food competition.

I was gonna keep Dean in the house just for fun but I decided that there would probably be enough trouble and drama and love triangles without him. You never know what might happen in the Big Brother house. Anyway, please review, I'm open to anything you have to say, good or bad. I'll even consider any idea you might have about this whole thing…


End file.
